Logan Leaves his Mark
Logan Leaves his Mark is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot Until the late '90s, all coal was imported to Sodor. When deposits of it were found on the Island, however, a coaling plant at Crosby was constructed and a little engine named Logan was sent to work there. He is a scrappy little shunter, but he is very strong and determined. An efficient worker, Logan manages to handle things around the yard, but occasionally longs to see the railway. One day, James arrives to the Coaling Plant, disgusted by the dirty coal and trucks everywhere. He meets Logan, but has never seen him before and tells him that he is just another shunter, one of too many in his opinion. He says he can hardly keep up with them, and huffily chuffs off to get a drink while Logan arranges his trucks. While getting his drink, James talks to Emily, who calls Logan an "exclusive", being an engine who works only at the Coaling Plant. James scoffs at the little engine, and Emily is disgusted by James' rudeness, though the red tender engine doesn't seem to care. He receives his comeuppance moments later after he is sent hurtling over the bend by the coal trucks, and Logan is dispatched to take the train to Crock's Scrap Yard in his place. Eager to get a chance to stretch his wheels, Logan jumps at the opportunity and arrives at Crock's Scrap Yard in fine fashion. At the scrapyard, Neville, who is going through an "identity crisis", is jamming with his boom box beside Reg, who is becoming increasingly annoyed by his new Jamaican persona and smashes the boom box, much to Neville's dismay. Logan arrives and asks if he can help them, and although they are skeptical at first, Reg, Neville and Harvey realize what a good worker he is, but they also notice that he seems to be acting as though he has something to prove. When the day's work is done, Harvey notices that some trucks still need to be shunted, and Logan is so eager to do it that he crashes right into them! At that moment, Logan confesses how tired he is of engines not appreciating him for doing the work that he was meant to do, even though he is doing it the best he can. Reg, Harvey and Neville empathize with the little shunter, and tell him that they will be there for them throughout, and with new friends on his side, Logan departs back to the Coaling Plant, with a new perspective in his funnel. After the credits, the scene cuts to the Culdee Fell Railway where Culdee arrives at Kirk Machan. A workman tells him they need to head off to bridge inspection, but Culdee assures him that they don't even have a schedule to violate! Gator then arrives with a coal shipment. He and Culdee talk about work in the mountains, and Gator confesses his fear of heights. Culdee says that he has no need to worry when he is up on the mountains and leaves for bridge inspection. Meanwhile, Walter Richards is viewing a shepherd who has found a strange old lamp. Suddenly, a blast of energy comes from the lamp and shoots upwards into the sky. Both the shepherd and Richards are taken by surprise, and they hear a mysterious voice proclaiming a prophetic statement. Then, a man on a nearby radio announces that Culdee has had a terrible accident! By the time Richards regains his composure, he finds that the shepherd has gone.. along with the mysterious lamp. Characters *James *Harvey *Emily *Neville *Gator *Logan *Hector *Fred Pelhay *Proteus *Culdee *Reg *Percy (does not speak) *Shane Dooiney (does not speak) *Walter Richards (does not speak) *The Shepherd (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Brammo (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Donald (mentioned) *Porter (mentioned) *Patrick (mentioned) *Alaric (mentioned) The Crosby Foreman, a Mountain Workman and a Mountain Radio operator also speak. Trivia * This episode's promo is entitled "Logan's Advice". * James references one of his accidents at the Fenlands, possibly from Tale of the Brave, and/or James to the Rescue. * Percy's old style model is seen, despite a new model being used in 'This Too Shall Pass' * This episode marks Logan, Hector, Emily, Neville and Gator's first speaking roles. It also marks Shane Dooiney's first appearance, although he does not speak. Gallery LoganCrosbyCoalCo.png Logan Hector James.jpg James and Dennis.jpg LogansAdvice3.jpg LogansAdvice2.jpg LogansAdvice.jpg The Coal Hopper.jpg Shane Dooiney and the Wandering Shepherd.jpg Proteus's Lamp Activates.jpg Loganatacountrystation.png aeroplanehills.png Shepherd.jpeg Fearful Shepherd.jpeg Shepherd with Lamp.jpeg Neville2015promo.png The Coaling Plant Norman Logan.jpg Percy at the Coaling Plant.jpg Paxton Logan Reg Neville Harvey.jpg Logan, James, Fred.jpg Logan filling a truck.jpg Logan and Hector again.jpg Culdee yo.jpg Hector grins.jpg Bust me boom box, mon!.jpg Neville Logan Reg Yep.jpg Gator Again.jpg Gator and Culdee.jpg Gator and Culdee again.jpg Harvey.jpg James and Emily.jpg Emily the sterling engine.jpg Hector the hopper.jpg Scrappy little shunter.jpg Oh, Crumbs!.png|Logan crashes into some scrap trucks. Toby 2.jpg LLHM1.PNG LLHM2.PNG Hitman Mountain Radio.png Radio.png Culdee.png Bertie Luke Mainland Coaches.png Reg and Neville.png Logan leaves his mark yeah.jpg KirkMachans2.png KirkMachans1.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3